


Tongue-tied and Tripping

by i_got_these_words



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_got_these_words/pseuds/i_got_these_words
Summary: TianShan x Phone Sex





	Tongue-tied and Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> ✮✮✮ Author's Note ✮✮✮
> 
> All porn and no plot.

_Fuck this._

Huffing a long and impatient sigh, He Tian grabbed the nearest towel – only briefing glancing at it to confirm it was his and not one of Zheng Xi’s – and dabbed at his wet hair like he was trying to put a fucking fire out.

As soon as he stepped out of the cloud of steam swirling in the compact bathroom, he swallowed up the distance between himself and the far corner of the adjoining dorm room with loping, restless strides. He snagged his phone from the bedside cabinet, belatedly noting that the notification light was blithe and unblinking.

He didn’t let that deter him, though.

Unlocking it, he swiped at the screen, searching for any messages that might have been delivered whilst he was in the shower. Maybe a missed call if he was lucky.

But…

Zip. Zilch. Jack _shit._

 _“Dammit,”_ He Tian hissed, wondering how badly he’d fucked up this time. And how much of it was reversible.

An hour earlier, he’d received the daily ‘home’ text – a compromise he and Guan Shan had reached the week before He Tian was due to move away. As the only male on the staff rota, Guan Shan regularly volunteered to take the late shift at the convenience store he worked at. It unsettled He Tian that it was situated in one of the rougher districts of the city where knife crime was on the rise, but he’d dealt with it by walking Guan Shan home when midnight rolled round – albeit to a chorus of grumbled objections and peeved protests.

And, after He Tian had relocated some six hundred kilometres away, Guan Shan had made it a habit to drop him a line about making it home safely, regardless of what shift he was working.

Aside from the one-word text, however, He Tian hadn’t heard from Guan Shan all night. The email he’d received from the courier that afternoon confirmed that the package had been delivered to the correct address. So, what the fuck?

Had Guan Shan opened the parcel and been so repulsed that he intended to break things off without so much as a ‘fuck you’?

Although he’d never admit it, He Tian had spent hours scouring the internet for the right item, and agonised for a few more after he’d made his decision. It was no big secret that he’d been pining after Guan Shan since middle school, but the fact that Guan Shan had let He Tian kiss him behind the auditorium on graduation day – and, with the barest, briefest press of lips, had kissed He Tian back – was no one’s business but their own.

The summer after high school was a myriad of timeless memories and a smattering of stolen kisses.

And they’d been enough to get He Tian through the first semester at uni. But long-distance was a bitch – one that had started to bite after he’d gone home for the winter holidays.

He Tian’s first mistake had been to take Guan Shan to a hot springs resort for the new year. His second mistake had been to assume he could handle seeing Guan Shan butt naked in a mineral bath and not want to… _do_ things to him. His third, and final, mistake had been to attempt to take a heated make-out session in a private pool to second base.

He figured a black eye was the least he deserved for letting his fingers follow a happy trail of fine, faint hairs down to the base of Guan Shan’s dick without permission. But it was the lack of conversation afterwards that got to him.

Guan Shan didn’t want to talk about having sex. Or _not_ having it.

Every time He Tian tried to bring it up, he was branded a pervert. A horn dog. And – when Guan Shan was feeling particularly irritable – a sex-crazed fucknut.

And though He Tian acknowledged he probably was all those things and then some, he also felt like a boyfriend being shut out.

And the damn distance wasn’t helping any.

After the winter holidays, He Tian’s sex drive had amped up. And jerking off four to five times a day to the visual of Guan Shan’s taut ass was hell on his cock. But going fap-free had been worse: full, heavy balls that were a constant reminder he needed to unload; morning wood that took a fucking age to simmer down; his first wet dream since he was fifteen; and, the icing on the metaphorical cum cake, was popping a boner in the middle of a department store because some fucktard had dressed a mannequin in yellow boxer briefs.

The exact shade of yellow Guan Shan liked to wear.

Spring break was months away and he couldn’t wait til his next visit home to talk things out; the uncertainty was eating away at him. Was Guan Shan sex-averse, or simply not ready? And what could He Tian do to make things right between them, for both of them?

 _Fuck this,_ He Tian repeated as he brought up Guan Shan’s contact details on his phone. He had maybe an hour – two tops – before Zheng Xi returned from the campus library. That was plenty of time to start phase one of ‘I’m Sorry I’m Such A Douche’.

As He Tian hit dial on his cell phone, he popped his wireless earphones in with their built-in mic. Drew the blinds closed. Towelled himself down – pecs, pits, undercarriage.

“Don’t you have an eight am class in the morning?” Guan Shan’s tenor, scratchy and surly in his younger years, had ripened into a smoky, slippery thing that had a tendency to suscitate He Tian’s senses. “Why’re you still up?”

Tossing the towel to the side, He Tian tumbled onto his bed with a troubled sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay…?” Guan Shan’s voice trailed off, sounding part confused and part distracted.

“I screwed up. Please tell me how to make it up to you.”

Pause. “You been drinking?”

“No,” He Tian replied, rubbing a hand down his face. “Could do with one, though.” A rackety ensemble of _rattle, rip, rustle_ sounded through his earpieces. “What you doing?”

“Checking my mail. Got a package I wasn’t expecting.”

He Tian bolted upright. “Wait – You’re opening it _now?_ ” He barked, stumbling over the brusque question. _“Stopstopstop.”_

But Guan Shan wasn’t listening. “What the...?”

Fuck, it was too late.

Screwing his eyes shut, He Tian swallowed the despairing growl bubbling deep and dark in his throat.

“The hell is this? It looks like a... chess piece,” Guan Shan observed, intrigue tinting his tone.

“Oh, fuck me.” He Tian half-sobbed, half-laughed. “It’s not a fucking chess piece, Guan Shan.”

“You sent this?” Came the perplexed reply. “What is it?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, He Tian cursed himself and every sex advice forum he’d visited in the last week. “It’s a conversation starter.”

Guan Shan huffed out a bemused breath. “You sure you’re not drunk?”

“I’m so sober it hurts. There should be something else there.”

 _Crinkle. Clatter. Clunk._ “‘Boy Butter’,” Guan Shan read out, the inflection in his voice flat and flummoxed.

“Yep.”

“Like... actual butter?”

He Tian smiled despite himself. “You sweet summer child,” he tittered. “It’s lube. And the chess piece? That’s a butt plug.”

A sharp inhalation. “You – You shithead! What if my _mom_ had opened this?”

Wincing a little because he hadn’t thought of that, He Tian said, “She probably would have wondered where the rest of the chess set was.”

A series of turbulent, infuriated noises had Guan Shan tangled for the better part of a minute. “Why would you do this? Why would you send me a – a –”

“A sex toy?” He Tian offered.

“A _fuck_ toy,” Guan Shan thundered at the same time.

“Okay,” He Tian conceded with a slump of his shoulders. “It’s not the brightest idea I’ve had but –”

“Why does it say it’s edible if it’s lube?” Guan Shan challenged, and He Tian could imagine him squinting as he read the small print. The _pop_ of a plastic lid. “Are you fucking with me? It looks _exactly_ like butter.”

“It’s supposed to. And, no, I’m not fucking with you.”

“So, what?” Temper. Turmoil. Tantrum. “You send me butter and a fuck plug and expect me to –”

“Tell me if it turns you on,” He Tian interrupted before Guan Shan’s rant spiralled into no man’s land.

_“What?”_

“We never talk about this kinda stuff.”

Guan Shan scoffed. “What ‘stuff’?”

Voice low, vocab escaping him, He Tian confessed, “Like, I don’t even know if you’re into it. Into me. I know we kiss sometimes, but... what about me do you... like?” Fuck, he hated how unsure he sounded of himself.

And yet he couldn’t have been more honest.

“So this is about feeding your ego?”

“No, Guan Shan. It’s not.” An exasperated exhale. “It’s about us talking about sex. About _having_ sex.”

“Why –”

“Because ever since Nanjing, all I can think about is how pink you got in the thermal pool. And how, afterwards, you paraded around the villa with your –”

“I did not _parade_ –”

“And every time your pink ass jiggled, my cock did this little jerk. Bet you didn’t even notice.”

Guan Shan made a choked, choleric sound. “You fucking pervert.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he bellowed, on the verge of not caring if their dialogue disintegrated into a shouting match. And caring less about the sleeping students in the adjacent dorm rooms. “If checking out my boyfriend makes me a pervert, I’m Pervert of the Fucking Year.”

The other end of the line was a silent nothingness that was neither a response nor a reflection.

“Does that... make you uncomfortable?” He Tian asked with a slight tremble to his question.

“What?” Simple. Subdued. Suent.

“Me. Checking you out.”

Guan Shan’s murmur was a syllable spoken so softly He Tian nearly missed it. “No.”

The admission should have made him feel rapturous, or at least reassured. But all He Tian felt was relief at finally – _finally_ – being speared with a splinter of sincerity.

Rolling onto his side, he pulled the corner of the comforter over his naked torso. “I’m not saying we have to be physical to have a healthy or meaningful relationship, Guan Shan. And I’m not saying if we don’t fuck this isn’t going to work. I just... I’m hot for you, you know? I think about us fucking. A lot. And all I need to know is if you feel the same way.” He wet his lips. “If you don’t, I respect that. But... maybe I’d like to know why. Like, is it because you’re wired that way? Or... I dunno... If you’re not sure, maybe we should see a doctor or something. Or a sex therapist. Or, uh...” Hesitant, he cleared his throat. “Is it me? Are you not... attracted to me?”

A painful pause.

“Are you done?” The jaded reply was rimmed with amusement, and made He Tian wonder if Guan Shan was rolling his eyes.

“Huh?”

“I said, are you done?”

He Tian cocked a brow. “Er, yeah. I guess. Floor’s yours.”

“Okay,” Guan Shan began. “So.”

A couple of beats passed before He Tian echoed, “So...?”

And a few more before Guan Shan finally said, “You... You’ve never called me your boyfriend before.” An audible swallow. “Shithead.”

Brows shooting up, He Tian retorted incredulously, “Of course I have.”

“Yeah? When?”

“Guan Shan, we’ve been boyfriends since high school graduation.”

“News to me.”

Utterly baffled now, He Tian explained, “You kissed me back.”

“So we swap spit sometimes. Big fucking deal.”

“You little shit,” He Tian gritted out. “You think I’d kiss just any guy?”

“No,” Guan Shan answered, defiant and indignant. “And _I_ wouldn’t kiss just any fucking guy back.”

Wrecked emotions all over the place, He Tian raked tremulous fingers through the damp ringlets of his dark locks. “Guan Shan?”

“What?”

“I want us to be together. As boyfriends.”

An evasive, equivocal hum made He Tian look up at the textured ceiling, wishing that he and Guan Shan were having this conversation in person. The sentiments that danced across Guan Shan’s face were far more easier to decipher than the sounds his tongue dispersed – words that disguised and distracted and deflected.

“If you need some time to think about it...”

“I don’t.”

The start and stutter of the rhythm of He Tian’s heart made his chest clench uncomfortably. “What’s going through your mind right now?”

“This image of me kicking your ass for sending me fake butter.”

A startled chuckle slipped through He Tian’s lips.

“Also,” Guan Shan added, “us _not_ seeing see a sex doctor or whatever.”

He Tian couldn’t help the hopeful smile that erupted on his face. “No?”

“No.” The whispered pronouncement was a timid profession, one that painted a pretty picture of an abashed Guan Shan.

“Dammit,” He Tian groaned. “I wish I was there with you right now.”

“If you were here right now, I’d be shoving this fuck toy up your –” Guan Shan cut himself off abruptly. “Shit. No, wait. That came out wrong. I didn’t –”

“ _Oh,_ ” He Tian teased. “So, _you’d_ wanna use it on _me?”_

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Guan Shan spluttered, embarrassment colouring his consonants a rosy red. “Fuck, I didn’t... _Fuck._ ”

He Tian was well-acquainted with the dark blush that betrayed Guan Shan’s discomfiture, and the sorts of things it did to his cock. Under the comforter, he could feel it starting to swell. “You all flustered and flirty is getting me worked up,” he hissed, squirming a little. “Stop.”

“What? I’m not _flustered._ And I wouldn’t... It – It’s made of _glass,_ for fuck’s sake. I wouldn’t put this... in – inside...” The stammering ended with a snappy “ _Dammit.”_

“Hey,” He Tian interjected, trying to soothe Guan Shan’s highly-strung state. “It’s made out of Pyrex or some shit. It’s sturdy. It wouldn’t _break_ inside me.”

Guan Shan faltered. “I... I still wouldn’t. How could something like this... Why would _anyone_...”

“Because it can feel good. Real good,” He Tian replied, his cock taking a definite interest in the topic. “You know, if it’s done right.”

“You’ve done it before?” A whispered wonder.

“Uh, no. I’ve never played with my ass,” he revealed. “But... if you’re into it...” He left the sentence suspended between them. Let his fingers skim down his waist. Lingered on the expanse of skin between his belly button and loins, the lazy patterns making his abs quake and his cock quiver.

“So... that’s what the fake butter’s for?”

Grinning fondly, He Tian stretched onto his back and folded an arm behind his head. “Yeah. It makes things nice and... slippery.”

Guan Shan grumbled. “Sounds messy.”

“I’ll help with the clean-up. Promise.”

“That’s what you _always_ say,” he groused, likely referring to post-dinner pileups of dirty dishes.

“Well, if I can’t get up after you’re done with me...” Fingers trailing further south, He Tian bit his lower lip. “I don’t think either of us will be complaining.”

The faint sound of swiftly indrawn breath made He Tian’s balls draw close.

“You like that?” He asked, his own breaths quickening in response. “The idea that you could... fuck me so... _thoroughly_ I’d feel you for days?”

A muted, musical whimper.

“ _Hngh,_ Guan Shan,” He Tian grunted, “I wanna see you get hard for me.”

A whimper that was a lot less muted this time.

“I wanna see your dick all hot and hard because you want me so bad.” As He Tian curled a hand around his own aching cock, he let out a strangled hiss. “I wanna see it straining against your sweatpants. Leaking. Sore because I’m making you wait.”

_“F-f-fuck.”_

He Tian chuckled. “Not yet. You gotta open me up first.”

Pant. Puff. _Purr._ “Whuh?”

“Or...” Tugging at his foreskin, He Tian stroked down the length of his shaft, hand moving slow. Slack. “You could watch me open myself up for you.”

“Open... what?”

Fuck, Guan Shan’s naivety was doing all sorts of things to He Tian. And the thought that he would be Guan Shan’s first made his cock throb like a motherfucker.

Mustering a mock-serious tone, He Tian growled, “You think you can just stick your dick in my virgin ass without some foreplay, mister?”

The expected bluster of stammered swearing was endearing as it was erotic; Guan Shan tough one second, and tongue-tied and tripping the next.

“How big is it?” He Tian asked, breath hitching when he tightened his fist around the base of his cock. He could feel a prickling warmth building at the base of his spine.

“Huh?”

“How big is your dick when you’re fully hard?” Using his free hand to caress the taut skin of his ballsack, He Tian gave himself a few tugs to ease the yearning. “Bigger than that butt plug for sure. Twice the size? Three times?”

“Sh-shut up.”

“Okay.” He Tian suppressed a gasp as he thumbed the ridge under his cockhead. “I’ll shut up. And you can stay on the line and listen to me as I jerk off thinking about you in that pool... naked, your junk in plain view, your pretty ass –”

A strained sound. “I swear to _fuck_ , He Tian –”

“Make it a dirty one,” he begged. “Filthy promises about what you’re gonna do to me when I see you next.”

“Gonna make you regret buying this fuck toy, for one.”

_“Yeah.”_

“And all this fake butter shit, too. Because you’re definitely cleaning up after.”

Turning his head to the side, He Tian bit into the plump pillow cushioning his head. Swiped his thumb over his sensitive slit. _Moaned,_ soul-deep and desperate.

And, he heard it then. The unmistakable slap of flesh meeting flesh, discreet and understated, but made distinct by the sonic quality of his stellar earphones.

Harsh breaths – halting on the inhale, heavy on the exhale.

And the way those breaths came just a little off cadence.

_Ah, fuck me sideways._

Guan Shan was touching himself to the sounds of He Tian losing himself.

“You want me on my knees?” He Tian asked, palms growing hot and clammy. “Or on my back?”

“What –” _swallow_ “– would be easier for you?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But you could see more if I’m on all fours.”

Guan Shan hummed. “Perv. You just wanna jack off without me seeing.”

He Tian smirked, cupping his balls and caressing his cock as it pulsed and pressed against his heated palm. “You’ll be too busy watching me loosen my hole to care if I’m jacking off at the same time.”

A rough grunt. “How?”

“How would I loosen myself up?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Mmm._ I’d borrow some of that lube your boyfriend bought you.”

A loud, laboured breath cut short.

Right hand twisting around the stiff, velvety slickness of his cock, He Tian murmured, “I’d start with one finger. But I dunno how far it’ll go in. Maybe only halfway, at first... I’m not in a rush, though. Especially with you sitting there, playing with your dick, watching me work myself open for you.”

“Fuck.” A voice He Tian didn’t recognise. One that was thick and thrumming with need. “What else?”

“Eventually, I’ll manage two fingers. All that lube making my fingers slide in. Out. In.”

_“Ngh.”_

“Fucking myself. Naughty wet sounds. Your sex moans making me go faster, deeper.”

_“Oh, fuck.”_

When the acoustics of Guan Shan getting off picked up the pace, He Tian’s left hand ventured towards that spot behind his nuts. Where taint met ballsack in a bundle of trigger-happy nerve-endings. He shuddered as his fingers teased that space, gasping when it made a painful burst of precum shoot out from his slit.

“Talk to me,” Guan Shan pleaded.

“You gotta prep that butt plug for me,” He Tian instructed, the smell of his arousal mingling with the woodsy scent of his shower gel. “Warm it up in your hand. The one you aren’t using to jack off.”

“Mmmm.”

“Then you gotta lube it up.”

“With the fuck butter.” The words sounded so porno coming from Guan Shan’s mouth, spilling out between slinky notes of ecstasy.

“Put it inside me,” He Tian rumbled. “But do it slow. I wanna feel every inch of it... going in.”

A throaty whine. “It won’t break?”

“It’s not gonna break. I’m not gonna break,” he reassured. And pumped his cock harder to the thought of Guan Shan spreading He Tian’s thighs apart for better access, getting his ass ripe and ready. “Guess what?”

“Fuck, there’s more?” Pant. Pant. _Pant._

Guan Shan was close.

“Cause it’s glass,” He Tian started, letting his middle finger stray towards that shy, dark place. “Once it’s all the way in...” Letting it circle the puckered skin. “All the way to the base...” Letting it explore but not delve in. Not yet. “You can see inside me.”

_“He Tian.”_

And, fuck, if Guan Shan didn’t sound like a mindless, moaning, trembling mess. Soft, hungry noises that stoked He Tian higher.

Urged him faster.

Drew him deeper.

“You can see how tight I am.” As every nerve in his body blazed like a live wire, He Tian slid his hand up and down his shaft. Brutal, brisk strokes that had him balancing on the precipice of release. “Clenching around the glass. Just like how I’m gonna clench around the slow, sweet throb of your cock.”

 _“Unghhfffuhhhck!”_ Guan Shan cried, beautiful and bacchic in the same breath. A tactile sound that had He Tian skidding over the edge.

Thighs locking. Back arching. Muscles tensing.

His taint twitched and the burning build-up in his balls seared through his tormented cock, spurts of liquid-silk that hit his chin, and landed on his heaving chest and hard-cut abs.

“Fucking hell,” Guan Shan rasped, wrung dry and weak.

Lightheaded and dizzy with post-climax delight, He Tian replied, “Yeah, definitely feels like you fucked me to hell and back.”

A muffled whimper that melted into mellow laughter. “Shut up.”

“I came so hard, Guan Shan, my balls are bitching. Also, I think there’s cum on the ceiling.”

This time the laughter was unimpeded – a pure, precious resonance that poured into Guan Shan’s smoky, sated tenor. “Show-off. Get off your ass and clean it up.”

He Tian groaned as he reached over the side of the bed, trying and failing to grab the discarded towel off the ground. “I’m so fucking tired.”

A quiet cough. Then, “Maybe your boyfriend should come visit. Get a head-start on all that spring cleaning you’re never gonna do.”

He Tian grinned, wide and wild. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, shithead. Boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> ✮✮✮ Author's Note ✮✮✮
> 
> So this was crazy challenging for me to write; an almost four-thousand-word fic that is entirely dialogue, with dialogue being one of my weak points.
> 
> I tried to stay true to canon-verse as I portrayed He Tian's and Guan Shan's personalities, but I also hope that the implication that there has been some character progression and relationship development comes across.
> 
> I'd love to try some phone sex again in the future and hopefully do a better job.
> 
> Please consider dropping me a kudos or comment if this piece hit any of your sweet spots.
> 
> Love,  
> Zack x


End file.
